Episode 7
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 8|Next Episode -->]] Date: June 27th, 2008 Length: 56:07 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Tyler. Special Guest(s): Henry Gilbert, then only a meager GamesRadar Intern. Intro: '''George Carlin '''Quote of the week: "There's no way I'm evolving an asshole." Closing Words: Chris Antista "Goodbye George" Closing Audio: The Pixies - This Monkey's Gone to Heaven. ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Worst Jobs in the Game Industry *Songs we demand to see in Rock Band *Guitar Hero: On Tour *Alone in the Dark *What if a nuke went off in Superman's ass? *Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Notable Facts: *Pixies Debaser is the intro song instead of Helix Nebula by Anamanaguchi *First use of Brett Elston's Japanese accent to start off the podcast *First promotional trailer featuring the voice of Lizzie Cuevas *Mikel Reparaz broke the cocksucking barrier *First appearance of Henry Gilbert *AJ Glaser left GamesRadar to attend graduate school *Paul Ryan was first referenced * Brett Elston mentions Toys R' Us for the second time in the Top 7 about Retail * A list of "dream Rock Band" songs is read off, and the "cocksucker barrier" is broken (mentioned again in Tdar 105) ** Brett Elston "Green Day- I was there" ** Tyler Wilde "California Uber Alles by Dead Kennedys, Mikel Reparaz Wikparez saying it was "We've have a bigger problem now" ** Chris Antista "Helter Skelter" ** Mikel Reparaz "Lightsaber Cocksucking Blues by McClustky Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **worked at Suncoast video and somehow manage to sell a package of Direct TV. Felt like selling a car, at a 7/11. **"Ive seen the first two Superman movies. I don't see why he solves every problem by throwing his logo on it." **on Wonder Woman "The female voice of reason." **Like the kid in headgear asking for a date to prom. That's what its like writing articles about Gameloft. **I want to buy some stock so I can act like a forum poster to the board. **In the board room draw a big dick next to his mouth of his picture and pass it along. **It's like peddling Hitler testicles at a sketch comedy show. **Why would (Superman) need an asshole? **Wait a minute, the cape isn't powered by the sun? **I love these arguments on justifying Midway's bad idea. (MK vs. DC) *Brett Elston **quoting Mikel Reparaz on "Green Grass and High Tides" in Rock Band's Endless Setlist: "Fucking hippies!" **I'd rather just die. **Who the capital fuck wants to play Smashmouth's all star? **But he bled in Death of Superman ***Henry That was pre Infinite Crisis. ***Brett I thought you said Crisis on Infinite Earth. ***Chris The Crisis never ends. This isn't a Time Crisis. *Mikel Reparaz: **You don't understand. The market for shitty games is huge! **I don't think Kaz Harai goes to the DMV and the lady says "Ridge Racer!" **If they are indestructible how are they cut and stitched into a garmet? Link: Episode 7 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 8|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2008